First Transformation
by Ethereal Flame
Summary: Naruto's first time in fourtailed mode. Two songfics and a major fight. Songs from Jekyll and Hyde. Rated T for the fight.
1. First Transformation

First Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his world, and I do not own First Transformation. Kishimoto-sama and his publishers/distributors own/have rights to Naruto, and the authors and songwriters for "Jekyll and Hyde" own/have rights to First Transformation.

AN: Once again, I wrote this in the first act of the play that I'm Assistant Stage Manager for. Third Showing, this time. Yeah, I really do have that much free time during the show. No, I'm really not shirking any of my duties.

--Begin--

_I must be wise,  
I must try to analyze  
Each change in me,  
Everything I see -  
How will it be?  
Will I see the world  
Through different eyes?_

"Naruto! Come here!" I should have known something big--and probably very bad--was about to happen when Ero-sennin called me "Naruto" instead of "gaki." But no, I was only halfway into those three years with him, and I was still very naïve. "We're here in these mountains to train you in accessing Kyuubi. We need to see how much power you can call up safely." Being the fool I was, I agreed. I wanted so badly to get the power to bring Sasuke back. Ero-sennin sent me into Kyuubi's "antechamber."

_  
Like a warning light,  
Glimmering in red,  
Like crimson bloodshed,  
Shimmering in red,  
Beautiful and strange,  
See the colors change  
Before my eyes!  
See how they dance  
And they sparkle,  
Like diamonds at night -  
Leading out of the darkness  
And into the light!_

Kyuubi stood there behind those bars, glowing red… crimson, like blood. I demanded his chakra--as much as I could take. He laughed, and now I know why. It's not chakra the beast has, but youki, which is far more unstable outside of a demon's body. Tendrils of that blood-red youki began to wrap around me. I dropped back into the real world and watched as I started to glow red… like the Kyuubi.

_(spoken normally)  
Three fifty-eight a.m. It is done. I have injected 5 centiliters of the newly fused formula.  
A slight feeling of euphoria. Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences.  
(end spoken)_

_Now the die is cast!  
Nothing left to do...  
Time along can prove  
My theories true...  
Show the world..._

_Dear God! What is this?  
_

'More,' I thought, and I got my wish as a chakra tail grew out behind me. I started to giggle… I was becoming giddy from the power. 'More,' I thought again, and another tail came out. 'More,' I ordered, and a third tail emerged. I was a little more than slightly unbalanced mentally by this time… I had to fight a bit to keep control, but this power… so much power… I'd show them what true power was…. "More," I whispered, this time verbally, and once again I grew a tail. My last coherent thought was that I was more powerful than anyone….

_  
Something is happening -  
I can't explain -  
Something inside me -  
A breathtaking pain -  
Devours and consumes me -  
And drives me insane!  
_

The pain was incredible. I could feel my body breaking. I could see the blood as it poured out of my body. The youki _burned_, which I later learned was normal, since Kyuubi is a fire demon.

_  
Suddenly -  
Uncontrolled -  
Something is  
Taking hold!_

_Suddenly -  
Agony -  
Filling me!  
Killing me!  
Suddenly -  
__Out of breath!  
What is this?  
Is this death?_

_Suddenly -  
Look at me! -  
Can it be?  
Who is this  
Creature  
That I see?_

Then I felt the oddest thing it is possible to feel. It seemed like something (the Kyuubi) was digging claws into the back of my mind, controlling me. The bloodlust I felt was immeasurable. That's when the chakra aura surrounding me seemed to solidify. My blood coating became fur… the last thing I remember is looking into some reflective surface and seeing a fox of blood staring back. Then everything went blank.

_Free!_

--End--

"Jekyll and Hyde" is an excellent musical, though it doesn't have quite the same plot as the Robert Louis Stevenson book. First Transformation is just what it seems: Jekyll's first change to Hyde in the musical. I plan on writing one for Alive soon as the second part for this.

For those who don't know: gaki means brat. Youki is the energy of a youkai demon (in Naruto's world the only true demons are the bijuu, and they're all youkai-esque, if not really youkai), and is not quite the same as chakra. I'm not going into how they differ.


	2. Alive

Alive

Disclaimer: Naruto and his world belong to Kishimoto-sama, Jekyll and Hyde and the songs I use belong to their writers.

AN: I lied when I said there'd be violence here… I also lied when I said this would be a two-shot. It's a triptych. Two songfics and a fight scene. This one's the events of First Transformation from Kyuubi's perspective.

--Begin--

_What is this feeling  
Of power and drive  
I've never known?  
I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling  
Of power derive,  
Making me know  
Why I'm alive?_

_Like the night, it's a secret,  
Sinister dark and unknown.  
I do not know what I seek,  
Yet I'll seek it alone!  
_

Kyuubi laughed. His vessel had come to him and demanded his power. He wrapped tendrils of his youki around his vessel and watched as he left. As the brat was testing his ability to use Kyuubi's chakra, he, Kyuubi, would have a chance to take over. As the brat drew on more and more youki, Kyuubi was able to exert more and more control, sending out waves of bloodlust.

_I have a thirst  
That I cannot deprive.  
Never have I felt so alive!_

_There is no battle  
I couldn't survive -  
Feeling like this -  
Feeling alive!  
_

When the brat had three tails, Kyuubi's bonds were loosened to the point that the brat had to fight for control. Kyuubi pulled back for a moment, then sent the brat another tail of youki when he called for it.

_Like the moon, an enigma,  
Lost and alone in the night  
Damned by some heavenly stigma,  
But blazing with light!  
_

Then his bonds were loosened enough. He grabbed control of Naruto's body, using the blood now pouring out of his pores to solidify the fox-like aura surrounding him.

_It's the feeling of being alive!  
Filled with evil, but truly alive!  
It's the truth that cannot be denied!  
It's the feeling of being  
Edward Hyde!_

He grinned… for the first time in fourteen years, he was… FREE. He smirked, 'Let the destruction commence!'

--End--

Yes, I realize that it's not really that good a fit for the lyrics, but… whatever. I needed it done. Big fight scene's next. Remember, Jiraiya did say that this was the second time he'd had a brush with death.


	3. Jiraiya's Second Brush With Death

Jiraiya's Second Brush With Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama and his publishers and distributors are the ones who own and have the real rights to Naruto.

--Begin--

Kyuubi looked around for something to kill… and eat. He found Jiraiya immediately. The Toad-Sennin had been shocked out of his wits. Kyuubi pounced, claws poised to rip the sennin's belly open and jaws ready to rip out his throat. Jiraiya managed to dodge in time to save his life, but he lost most of his clothes, leaving only his fishnet shirt and his pants and sandals.

The demon rid itself of Jiraiya's clothing and turned. He pounced again, and this time Jiraiya tried his Hari Jizo. Kyuubi recoiled with a yowl of pain when his blood-body collided with Jiraiya's spike shield. That had stung a bit, though it wouldn't have hurt him if he'd been at full power. He lashed out with a tail, grabbing Jiraiya. He slammed the Sennin into the ground until Jiraiya was jarred out of his concentration and lost his shield. Kyuubi hurled Jiraiya a good thirty meters, where he smashed into the cliff face above them.

As Kyuubi prowled forward, Jiraiya rose slowly, holding his left arm. He forced his shoulder back into alignment. Kyuubi paused, cocked his head to one side and yipped. Jiraiya looked up and into the demon's eyes. He began flashing through hand-seals.

Kyuubi sped forward, intent on stopping the human from finishing what he was doing. He had seen humans doing that during his last rampage and the things that had happened when they finished had been irritating when he'd been at full power.

Jiraiya finished his seals and slapped his palms on the ground. A dragon of stone rose from the ground and tried to slam Kyuubi. Kyuubi leaped aside at the last moment, but it put him off course enough for Jiraiya to move in and slam a ball of spiraling energy into his side.

:::Kyuubi's POV:::

That… HURT! This time I was the one flung away, rolling a good fifty feet before skidding to a halt. I rose unsteadily and shook myself to clear debris off me. My blood-hide was already repairing itself, but I'd be damned even more than I already was if I wasn't going to kill that human….

:::End Kyuubi's POV:::

Kyuubi staggered a bit before turning back to Jiraiya, but Jiraiya was digging through one of his pouches for something. As Kyuubi slowly moved in, Jiraiya pulled something he couldn't see out of the pouch. Kyuubi pounced again, but what he hit this time was a log. Jiraiya had used Kawarimi no Jutsu just in time. He was now on Kyuubi's left. Kyuubi didn't really care. A single human couldn't kill him even if he was in a borrowed body with four tails of power.

:::Kyuubi's POV:::

I turned up the bloodlust and killing intent to maximum levels, then pounced again. This time I would kill that human.

:::End Kyuubi's POV:::

Jiraiya readied the seales in his hands. He needed them to work…_ Naruto_ needed them to work, because nothing else short of the Shiki Fuujin stood a chance. Kyuubi pounced, and this time Jiraiya counter-attacked, moving in to slap the seals on. This _had_… _to_…_ work_.

Kyuubi mentally grinned like a madman. He'd caught Jiraiya's arm in his jaws. His claws raked across his chest and abdomen, leaving huge, deep gashes. He could taste the blood, could imagine what the rest would taste like….

:::Jiraiya's POV:::

I screamed from the pain. The demon had shattered my bones when it bit me. Somehow I managed to hang on to consciousness. If this worked, I'd need a long time to heal. If it didn't, well, at least Tsunade wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore. I slapped the seals onto the fox and sent a prayer to whatever gods were watching….

:::End Jiraiya's POV:::

Kyuubi felt something slap his neck, but thought nothing of it. Then he felt the spiritual bonds close on him again. No… it couldn't be. He was free! Then he was back in his cage and bound again.

Jiraiya watched, thankful, as the kitsune's form disintegrated. He watched as a blood-soaked Naruto fell unconscious at his feet. Then he too collapsed.

--End--

W00t. This is why I rated it T. Maybe it needs to be M? It's a short fight, but Jiraiya's injuries tally up as follows:

Almost all of his ribs cracked or broken. Left radius and ulna (lower arm bones) shattered. Multiple concussions (how he woke up after this is beyond me). Inch-deep gashes across his chest and belly (again, how he survived… beyond me.) Most of his vertebrae cracked. Several slipped discs (the pain…) Bruises across all of his body, and remember, his shoulder was dislocated from being thrown into the cliff. Like I said, how he survived is beyond me.

Naruto got off with a lightly bruised left side (which healed almost immediately) and his overall lifespan being shortened due to the Kyuubi's forced regeneration.


End file.
